Something More
by JoHarvelle23
Summary: Hey guys! Okay so for all of you that have read my fic, "I Have You" this is a follow up, a morning after. After such high demand I decided for this part two. Hope you guys enjoy it! And if you haven't read the first part, you should! Thanks guys!


Castiel awoke to the humming of an air conditioner. Strange, he didn't remember putting the A/C on when he got home.

Feeling the room to be too cool, he stretched out, ready to step out of bed to turn it off. As his arms flung themselves out to both sides, he felt his right arm land on something hard, something warm.

Startled, Cas jumped back, tumbling out of bed. Cursing under his breath, he looked up to see the sleeping form of a beautiful man on his bed. Castiel was uncertain what to do. The man turned, allowing Castiel to see who it was. It was Dean Winchester.

Images from the night before came back. Him staying late at the agency to figure a case out. Agent Winchester, Dean, coming over to talk. Getting coffee. Talking about his past. And then the sex.

The sex.

Castiel felt his face turn crimson as he remembered what had ensued in the staff room, what had taken place on the lunch table.

The sex had been...wonderful. Dean had been gentle, soft, perfect. Looking over at the body on his bed now, with that spot free chest, those bow legs, and that face full of freckles and full lips and green eyes.

Castiel crawled back onto the bed. Last night Dean had been the one to please him. It was his turn to repay him. Without warning, his hand moved to Dean's crotch and he gently palmed Dean' cock.

Dean hummed contently, making Cas smile. He continued his motions until he felt Dean hardening. A gentle kiss was given to Dean's jaw. Castiel continued the kisses up Dean's jaw to his chin, to his lips. The soft touch waking Dean up.

"Someone's awake."

Castiel nuzzled Dean's neck which Dean chuckled at. "Sorry if I woke you. You're just a little hard to resist."

"It's okay Cas. I don't mind. If I get to wake up to this every day, I don't think I'd mind."

Castiel kissed Dean once more before moving down his body to his boxer briefs. He looked up for a moment at Dean.

"You know I never did repay you for last night." Dean gave away a cocky smile, it was his eyes that showed excitement and nervousness.

"You should probably do something about that." Dean said with a wink.

"I should." Castiel said with a hint of arousal in his voice.

He looked back down to Dean's cock and could already see a hint of pre-come beading at his head, his erection slowly rising.

The waistband of the boxer briefs slipped in between Cas' teeth as he slowly pulled them down. Dean groaned, shutting his eyes to control the arousal that was quickly taking over his body.

Castiel began kissing up Dean's right leg until he was head to head with his cock, now fully raised.

Dean was beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. This beauty of a man was here, with him, wanting him. It turned Cas on.

He licked his lips tentatively before taking Dean into his mouth. The feel of Dean in Cas' mouth was enjoyable. His tongue flicked up and down, exploring the bulging member. Castiel was slow, wanting Dean to enjoy this for as long as possible.

From above, moans and cries could be heard from Dean. He praised Cas, begged Cas, and just said Cas' name.

Castiel continued his slow torture until he finally pushed his tongue on the underside of Dean's cock, right on his sweet spot.

Dean squirmed, his hands finding purchase in Cas' hair, tugging hard. Castiel looked up into the now lust blown eyes of Dean.

"Cas...please...FUCK!"

Castiel chuckled, his own cock raised from the noises Dean made.

Dean's legs began to quiver, his toes curling. Castiel knew what was coming. He continued on, urging Dean to let go with his tongue.

Gripping the white sheets underneath tightly, Dean finally came. He yelled Cas' name out like a prayer.

Castiel swallowed every last drop of Dean's come. He licked Dean clean before finally moving away from Dean's cock.

He kissed up his body until his head rested against Dean's frantically beating heart.

Dean looked up at Cas and kissed his forehead.

"A guy could really get use to this. Morning blow job from a sexy blue-eyed guy? Yeah, I can get use to this."

Castiel chuckled.

"I'm guessing that means you and I will continue this... maybe have...something more..?"

Dean passed his hands gently through Cas' hair.

"Something more? Yeah...I'd like that."

Castiel hummed contently. He kissed Dean's chest and soon after fell asleep, still wrapped up in Dean's arms


End file.
